Children's Intention's
by little.winter.fox
Summary: COMPLETE! With a bad past behind her, a hazy future and no where to go Kagome wanders aimlessly until an encounter with a certain youkai turns everything around. What are Rin and Shippo up to anyways?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Alright let me explain. Yes I am PrayForTheFallen but that was a long time ago so now, I hope you guys can read the revised version and review again. I won't keep you up here long, so enjoy the chapter.**

The sky was darkened by the storm clouds that drenched the world in rain. The thunder rumbled as the lightning struck. Shelter was offered from nearby villages for travelers. Demons roamed free, looking for said travelers and using them as nourishment.

In a lone cave, on the side of a mountain, a young woman sat with her pack. Her kit slept near the entrance, set on protecting her amidst his size and youth. Her back was pressed against the wall and her eyes were peacefully closed.

As the rain fell harder and the lightning struck the forests surrounding the mountain the young woman's eyes snapped open.

She could sense them. She inwardly sighed as her motherly instincts got the best of her. The young woman made her way to the front of the cave, careful not to wake her kit. She peered out into the darkness and rain looking for something.

As she looked out into the rain she knew she had been right, as a group of figures approached causing her guard to go up.

The figure, as it came closer, seen the young woman.

As the figure reached the entrance of the cave the two eyed each other.

The young woman's eyes fell to the sick child in the figures arms.

'Me and my stupid motherly instincts.' The young woman thought.

"She needs warmth and rest." The young woman announced, sighing slightly.

"You think I do not know this?" The figure asked her coolly.

The young woman merely rolled her eyes and returned to the back of the cave. The figure entered and walked to the back with her. The young woman took out a blanket for the sick child and handed it to her keeper.

"Why are you out here alone wench?" The person asked her, wrapping the child in the blanket.

"I could ask you the same thing Sesshomaru." The young woman retorted.

The person, now known as Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands, growled. Upon hearing the growl the young woman's kit woke up.

"Ah, Kagome, watch out its Sesshomaru." The kit exclaimed, running in front of his surrogate mother.

The young woman, now known as Kagome, had to stifle a laugh. She picked her kit up.

"You need to sleep Shippo, go back to bed." Kagome told him, shooing him back to his 'bed' at the front of the cave.

Shippo, the kit, eyed Sesshomaru but returned to his bed none the less.

Kagome walked over to the dying fire, grabbing wood as she went, and blew on it. The embers sprang to life as the dry wood was added.

Sesshomaru sat down against the side wall with the child beside him.

"Where is the hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"How the hell should I know?" Kagome replied.

Kagome settled back down beside her pack. The child beside Sesshomaru coughed.

Kagome started to look through her pack, pulling out a thermos, symbolic to her abnormality. She poured the hot liquid from inside it into the attached cup.

"Here, make her drink this, it will help." Kagome told Sesshomaru, handing him the cup.

Sesshomaru eyed it and gently shook the child.

"Rin drink this." Sesshomaru told the child, now known as Rin.

The child drank the liquid before falling back into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru handed the cup back to Kagome and eyed her.

He had always been the least bit curious of the girl. She wasn't afraid of him and she had no problem showing her emotions and opinions around him. Her clothing was odd as well. He did not know what the material she wore was but it was nothing like he had ever seen.

Kagome knew he was looking at her. She wasn't surprised. Everyone looked at her. Her clothing drew attention for one. She had switched from her old school uniform to a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strapped shirt, which was currently covered by a tight, warm sweater.

Kagome sighed and reached into her bag. She didn't feel like sitting in silence. As she reached down to the bottom she pulled out her mp3 player. Kagome always had her mp3 player. Ever since she had found that spell to make the batteries last forever she was near inseparable with it. She had made sure to only put songs she liked on it, seeing as she didn't travel to her time anymore.

Sesshomaru eyed the small contraption in Kagome's hand.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nothing you've ever heard of." Kagome replied, unraveling the headphones.

"What does it do?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It plays music." Kagome told him, turning it on.

"I do not believe you." Sesshomaru told her sternly.

"And I should care why?" Kagome asked him, putting the headphones over her ears.

She closed her eyes and turned it on. Sesshomaru's hearing allowed him to hear the music that was coming from the headphones as well as Kagome could hear them.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
it just shot down my spine _

_You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

_  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
_

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
_

_But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

The song played and Kagome's eyes stayed shut. She loved the song because it sounded so much like her. As the next song came to play Kagome fell into a light sleep.

'Interesting, interesting indeed.' Sesshomaru thought before closing his eyes as well.

The morning sun shone brightly into the cave. The ground glittered as the sun reflected off the water still visible from the night previous.

Kagome opened her eyes and felt like going back to sleep. She knew Sesshomaru was up, he was looking at her again, and the kids were still asleep. Kagome yawned and stretched. She pushed herself up and looked around.

'Shippo still here, the lord almighty is still here and Rin seems to be better.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Rin has recovered. Once she has awoken we will take our leave." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, like she cared. As if on cue Shippo woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Shippo get ready, we're going." Kagome told him, putting everything back in her bag and turning off her ongoing mp3 player.

The kit rolled up the blanket he had been sleeping on and ran it over to Kagome.

"Is Rin going to be alright?" Shippo asked her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Kagome told him.

She picked up her small black backpack and slung it over her shoulder. As she started towards the entrance a voice called out to her.

"Kagome-Chan?" Rin asked her, getting up.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome replied.

The young girl ran towards Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Can Shippo-kun and Rin play?" Rin asked her.

"Yeah, can we mom?" Shippo asked her.

"Umm...it's not really up to me." Kagome told them.

"Sesshomaru-sama can we please play?" Rin asked Sesshomaru..

Sesshomaru sighed, if he said no she would mope around all day.

"Very well." Sesshomaru sighed, for once his façade dropping.

"Does Kagome want to play?" Rin asked her, hope filling her eyes.

'Damn kids.' Kagome thought.

"Yeah, why not, let's go." Kagome replied, dropping her backpack off at the cave entrance.

As they walked out into the sunshine Kagome knew she was in for a treat. The ground was slippery and she knew they were bound to get dirty.

"Let's play tag!" Rin yelled.

She tagged Shippo and started running, slipping and sliding as she did. Shippo turned and started running for Kagome. Kagome laughed and started to run away, slipping all the time. As she turned she slipped and landed on her back, causing her to get tagged.

The slipping and sliding continued until the three of them were covered from head to toe in mud. The three of them walked back to the cave and Sesshomaru eyed them.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru; I'll take them for a quick bath." Kagome told him.

Kagome led the kids towards the spring she had spotted near the cave. She had brought her pack; she needed to change her muddy cloths.

As the two children stripped and jumped into the hot spring Kagome started to think.

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces?_

The song lyrics rang through Kagome's head as she washed the children.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked her, noticing her spacey mood.

"What? Yeah I'm fine Rin, don't worry about me." Kagome told her, helping her out of the spring.

As the children got dressed Kagome quickly dove into the spring, disrobing quickly in the water, and washed out her hair. She jumped up on shore and got dressed quickly.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
'Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

Kagome sighed and stood up; her wet clothes were rolled into a heap on the shore and she put theme inside a plastic bag than into her backpack. She had changed into her spare pair of jeans and a short sleeved black shirt.

As she walked back to camp she saw that the two kids were running around the cave while Sesshomaru watched them.

Kagome walked over to him and watched as well.

"They get along well." Sesshomaru commented.

"Yeah, to bad they don't see each other as often. I don't know about Rin but Shippo could use a playmate." Kagome sighed, running a hand through her wet hair.

Sesshomaru nodded, a plan forming in his head.

"Come on Shippo we have to go." Kagome announced.

"Awww, do we have to?" Shippo whined.

"Yes, we do." Kagome replied.

"Can Shippo come visit and play sometime?" Rin asked her.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

Shippo and Rin gave each other one last look before Shippo started to walk out of the cave. Rin gave Kagome a hug before she left as well.

Kagome picked up Shippo and started to walk east.

"Kagome, can I really go visit Rin?" Shippo asked her.

"I don't know Shippo. I don't know." Kagome told him.

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not much changed, just some wording. I will be revising and finishing this story before I start on the others because I also have to finish my story Ordinary, please read that one as well. Thank you for your time. The song featured was Rest in Pieces by Saliva and no I do not own the song just like I do not own the characters, unfortunately. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah, I got chapter two revised and up. I'm hoping to finish this one quickly so I can continue with the other two and then go on to finish Ordinary and post my other stories. Onward with the chapter.**

The sun shone down on the two travelers. Kagome kept a watchful eye on Shippo as he skipped ahead. Kagome inwardly sighed. Sesshomaru's presence had brought back the painful memories she had fought to suppress. Her heart had a familiar hurt and it made her want to cry. But she didn't, she wasn't that weak, not any more.

A battle cry brought Kagome back to reality. Up the pathway Shippo was dodging attacks from a large lizard demon.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled running towards him.

"No! Kagome! It's a trap." Shippo yelled.

The lizard demon laughed and disappeared.

'It was an illusion.' Kagome thought.

As she turned her head to look behind her she felt something hit pierce her abdomen. She could feel the weapon twisting as it wrenched out of her. She fell to her knees upon it begin pulled out and felt the blood start to seep out.

"Kagome!"

That was the last thing Kagome heard before darkness over took her.

**Kagome's Dream**

'Am I dead? No. If I was dead I wouldn't be able to think. But, if I'm not dead, then where am I?'

Kagome opened her eyes. She was lying in the middle of a field. It was night and the stars were looking down at her. She felt a cool rush of air pass over her.

'What in the hell? I can't move. I can think, well duh, you're thinking right now.'

Kagome looked up at the stars, they glittered and shone.

'Alright, I have to figure out where I am, why I can't move and what the hell is going on.'

Cynical laughter started to boom around her as the sky faded. She was in a dungeon, in her undergarments and tied, well shackled, to a wall.

Kagome gasped.

Naraku made his way out of the shadows. His chest was bare and his pants seemed to be getting looser as he stepped closer to her.

"Naraku! You're dead! I killed you!" Kagome yelled, trying to convince herself the situation wasn'tr real.

"Did you?" He asked her, crouching down in front of her.

"Yes, I did." Kagome told him, more telling herself.

"If I was dead could I do this?" Naraku asked her, grabbing her breast and fondling it.

"No!" Kagome yelled, squirming, trying to get away from him.

Naraku suddenly stopped and backed up. He raised his hand and backhanded her, hard.

Kagome could feel the scratches from his claws start to bleed.

He growled once before an overwhelming light flooded the room.

**End Kagome's Dream**

"I think she's waking up." A voice announced.

Kagome knew she wasn't outside anymore, she didn't remember the ground being as comfortable as it felt right now. She opened her eyes groggily and met the happy brown orbs of Rin.

"Shippo! Kagome woke up!" Rin yelled.

Shippo came running into the room and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked her.

"Give the girl some room children." An unfamiliar voice announced.

A young male youkai with long black hair and crisp golden eyes came into the room.

"Go play until I say you can come see her." The youkai told the children, who scampered off in an instant. "I am Adian." The youkai told her.

"Where am I Adian?" Kagome asked, trying to sit up.

"You are at Sesshomaru's castle." Adian told her, helping her into a sitting position. "My my that wasn't there before." Adian told her, looking at the cuts and bruise on her cheek.

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"He will be in shortly." Adian told her.

"No, I need to talk to him now." Kagome replied.

"Child, whatever it is it can wait. First we have to figure out what gave you that nasty bruise and these cuts." Adian announced.

"It was Naraku." Kagome told him.

Adian visibly paled.

"That is impossible, Naraku is dead." Adian told her.

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru." Kagome said slowly.

"Very well." Adian replied.

He walked out of the room.

'Well Kagome now you sound like a crazy person. How can he be alive though? _I_ killed him. I know I did.' Kagome thought.

Adian came back in a few seconds with Sesshomaru.

"Adian, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru announced sternly.

Adian nodded and looked at Kagome one last time.

"What is this talk of Naraku?" Sesshomaru demanded, malice lacing his voice.

"He's alive." Kagome told him.

"He is not." Sesshomaru told her, growling.

"He is." Kagome replied, her anger rising.

"You lie." Sesshomaru growled.

"Why the hell would I lie about that? I almost died killing him, why would I want him to be alive?" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome but it did nothing.

"Fine, don't believe me, I didn't expect you to." Kagome announced.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up, the pain in her abdomen almost causing her to fall back down, but she defiantly stood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru demanded, appearing in front of her.

"I'm going to get answers." Kagome told him, trying to get past him.

"While you are in my domain you will do what I say and I _command_ you to get back into that bed." Sesshomaru told her, pointing at the bed.

"Bite me! I'm not one of your little minions that you can boss around and if I want to leave I will." Kagome told him angrily.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and instantly regretted it.

Kagome whole body became engulfed in a very dark pink light. The miko purification burned Sesshomaru hand and sent pain throughout his body, that he didn't show in any way.

Kagome could feel the power radiating through her body. She could feel her wounded abdomen heal, not completely though.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and her body returned to a normal state.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and started out. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist, putting pressure on her wound, and slammed her against his chest.

"You should be glad you're receiving medical attention at all wench. I suggest you learn to appreciate it or suffer the consequences. Perhaps an easy route would be to let _me_ look into this matter." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome's body was in pain. She had never been handled so forcefully, although somewhere in the back of her mind she liked the forcefulness. As much as she hated to admit defeat Sesshomaru's plan did make sense.

Sesshomaru was inwardly smirking. She would have to submit to him.

"Fine." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked her in a cocky tone.

"You heard me." Kagome snapped.

"Good choice my dear." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

He let her go and walked out of the room. Kagome sunk to the floor and closed her eyes. She felt stupid submitting to him. And the fact that he had enjoyed making her submit angered her.

Adian came back into the room and helped Kagome up.

"You should be resting." Adian told her with a kind smile.

Kagome nodded and lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes, letting a single tear slip down her cheek.

Why was everything so complicated? How she wished she could go back in time and redo everything. She wouldn't have chased her cat. She wouldn't have gone to the feudal era. She wouldn't have met everyone. She wouldn't have done what she did and she wouldn't be in the pain she was now.

She rolled over on her stomach, although her wounds protested, as she looked around the room. She was glad to see that her bag was lying beside her bed. She managed to open it and take out her mp3 player.

As she scanned through the tracks she listened to another song that related to her feelings.

_I hear a voice say, "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry  
Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always  
I just can't live without you _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you _

Kagome didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her as she laid and listened to music.

'Don't screw this up Sesshomaru' the person thought.

_I feel like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
Inside, it bottles up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of  
Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always  
I just can't live without you _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you _

_I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart  
Always, Always, Always, Always_

'Stupid Sesshomaru, thinking he's so great. As soon as I'm healed I am so out of here. I know Shippo and Rin like to be together but I can't stand him. The way he carries himself in that 'I'm so hot' manner.' Kagome thought bitterly.

_I see the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel more like a man  
Was it all just a part of your plan  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you _

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always, Always, Always_

Kagome starred off into space. She knew she was being a little harsh. He was helping her and he was taking what she said somewhat seriously, although it sounded preposterous.

'No. I'm right. I should be able to leave when I want. He can't just make me do whatever he wants.' Kagome thought.

She inwardly groaned. She would never live this down. Now that he knew he could make her submit to his wishes he would use it against her.

She turned her head to see Shippo sneaking back into the room.

"Are you okay? I heard yelling earlier." Shippo told her.

"I'm fine Shippo." Kagome replied, rolling back over onto her back.

"I like it here Kagome." Shippo told her, pouting somewhat.

"I know." Kagome replied.

"Can we stay?" Shippo asked her.

"No Shippo, I don't think we can." Kagome told him, letting him come and snuggle up to her.

"Why not?" Shippo asked her.

"Because, it's Sesshomaru's home. Soon he'll need to take a mate and then he'll share the house with her." Kagome explained.

'I feel sorry for whoever that is. What demoness would want to mate that idiot? The only thing that might attract someone is the fact that he is a lord and is hot. Whoa. Wait. Back up. Did I just think Sesshomaru was hot? No, that's crazy. I didn't think that.' Kagome thought.

"To bad you wouldn't mate with him." Shippo replied, yawning and falling asleep.

"Keep dreaming Shippo." Kagome chuckled lightly.

She had to stop from laughing at the thought of being Sesshomaru mate. She could just see little hanyou's running around aggravating the hell out of Sesshomaru. Kagome started to giggle at the thought of little Shippo's running around setting everything on fire. She started laughing at the thought of little Sesshomaru's running around melting everything with their poison.

At that moment Adian walked back in. He eyed the laughing Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Adian asked her, fearing her mental health was at risk.

Kagome nodded, biting her tongue in an attempt to stop laughing.

"What is so humorous?" Adian asked her.

"Just something Shippo said." Kagome told him, sighing slightly.

Adian nodded his understanding.

"Just a question, when will I be able to get up and move?" Kagome asked him.

"That depends. There are different ways to go about it. You lost blood; I'm surprised you can function. If I were to give you a pint of blood to drink then your miko powers would heal you very quickly." Adian told her.

Kagome nodded.

"Whose blood would I have to drink?" Kagome asked him.

"Sesshomaru's." Adian replied.

**That's it, much better. I'm off to revise chapter three. Please review. Tata. P.S the song featured was Always by Saliva, you should listen to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter three is done, please enjoy.**

His blood, would healing faster really be worth drinking his blood. And what would the consequences be?

"Adian, if I do drink the blood what would, or could, happen?" Kagome asked him.

"Well." Adian started. "Your system might not fully take to the blood, causing it to have an internal battle. I do not know how severe the damage would, or could, be. All I know is that there is a fifty fifty chance that your system will take. Personally, I would take the risk. It's apparent that you would like to leave but are unable to until you are better, and this will speed up the process immensely."

Kagome nodded and looked down at the ground. If she did take it Sesshomaru's blood would be mixed with hers and she didn't know what that would do. It could have a negative effect, but what of the positive?

"What would the positive side effects be, if there are any? Would there be anything happening internally if the blood did take?" Kagome questioned Adian.

"Yes, I suppose, there would be. You could acquire more speed or more strength or even your miko abilities could increase, although they are already phenomenal." Adian replied.

Kagome nodded.

"May I have some time to think?" Kagome asked him.

"But of course dear, I shall be back with Sesshomaru in about half an hour." Adian replied, exiting the room.

Kagome sighed. This would be a tough decision. On one end healing faster would mean leaving faster and that's what she wanted. But, Shippo seemed happier then he ever was and who was she to ruin that? Perhaps she could leave him in the care of Adian or another demon servant and ask them to raise him. She loved him but if this was what he liked and kind of future he wanted then, perhaps, it was a smart decision to stay. On the other side of it though it could go all wrong. If her miko abilities did something, like purified it, she would be in a large amount of pain. Or, if the blood didn't take naturally, she knew that consequences. If the side effects and consequences were the same as they were in the future them she could become very ill or die.

Kagome shook her kit awake.

"Shippo, please, go find Rin and play." Kagome told him.

"Is something wrong?" Shippo asked her.

"No, just go play, I need to rest." Kagome lied, not having the heart to tell him about the plan and the possibility of dying.

Shippo nodded and quickly left the room.

Kagome laid there and thought. As much as she hated to do it she was going to. She knew Sesshomaru might not like it but she needed to get out, and she would, quickly.

As the minutes passed Kagome started to get anxious. Now that she was set on doing it she wanted to get it over with.

Adian and Sesshomaru showed up on time, pleased to see that the kit had left.

"What do you say Kagome?" Adian asked her.

"I want to do it. If it heals me faster then I'm all for it." Kagome told him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Because the faster I am healed the faster I may leave." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru kept his stoic face but was shocked internally. She could not hate being there that much as to want to leave under any circumstances.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru breathed, for some reason regretting offering to help Adian.

Adian, in fact, had disappeared and reappeared with a small goblet and a knife.

He handed the two things to Sesshomaru. As he slashed his wrist Kagome felt somewhat bad, he was giving her his blood just so that she could leave.

He filled the goblet before he licked the blood from his wrist and sealed the cut.

Adian took the goblet and handed it to Kagome. She smiled lightly and put the goblet to her mouth.

The blood burned as it went down and Kagome had trouble drinking it. She forced it all down and instantly regretted it. It was clear to both men that this would not work.

Adian took the goblet from Kagome and caught her just before she fell forward, passed out.

"This might be a problem." Adian announced.

Sesshomaru nodded, having a new feeling arise in him.

As Adian laid Kagome back down he felt her temperature. She was burning up, paling and yet was shaking from being cold.

"How can you fix this?" Sesshomaru asked Adian.

"I can't." Adian sighed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I told you it would be a risk and I told her it would be a risk. I can not do anything until she had awoken, if she even does awake." Adian told him.

Sesshomaru growled loudly and left the room.

Adian looked down at the girl beneath him and frowned.

'Damn it.' He cursed mentally.

He rushed to the back, to consult his medical textbooks and scrolls; perhaps there was something to do.

Sesshomaru paced his study. He did not know why the thought of the wench dying was so unpleasant but it was. He had the urge to kill the next thing that moved but suppressed it.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, looking over the scrolls in front of him.

A small knock on the door alerted him to his daughter's presence.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Can Rin go see Kagome-Chan now?" Rin asked him.

"No Rin, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru told her.

Rin pouted but nodded and left.

Sesshomaru looked around him. Everything seemed to infuriate him. Perhaps it was because he felt like it was his fault the Kagome was possibly dying.

Sesshomaru growled. Now, not only did he feel something, he was calling the wench by her name.

In the wards room Adian looked over the girl, she seemed to be coming down from her fever. But, it was not certain if she would live or die. He felt that she was alive and just sick but that could turn on a dime.

**Kagome's 'Dream' **

_Kagome stood in the middle of a crowd. She was in a small dance club from her time. _

_The jazz band playing was playing a song that made her sway. Her hips swung to the beat and her arms were raised above her head._

_Her seductive domineer started to attract the attention of the men around her._

_Yet, she felt pulled to someone in the back._

_As she left the dance floor her heart started to pull her to the secluded back rooms. As she searched the halls she came to the last room in the basement._

_Pushing open the door she stepped into a beautiful room, covered in silk and velvet in dark colors._

_As she looked around her eyes met Sesshomaru's._

"_Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped._

_In a fluid motion she felt her back pressed against his chest, his arm around her waist._

"_Kagome." Sesshomaru mumbled, nipping at her earlobe._

"_You're mine." He whispered into her ear, starting to kiss her neck._

**End Kagome's 'Dream'**

Kagome shoot up in the bed she had been sleeping in. She had a massive headache as her eyes adjusted to the rooms dim lighting again. Looking around she saw Sesshomaru, asleep in a chair near the door. His eyes stayed closed and he looked so at peace.

Adian came back out and saw her sitting up; causing him to drop the book he had been carrying and waking up the dormant Sesshomaru.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" Adian asked her, putting the books on a table and walking over to her.

Kagome just glared at him, her throat hurt too much to talk.

"Well everything seems be fine, your throat is a little sore, I take it, but other then that you're alright." Adian told her, looking at her funny.

Sesshomaru walked over to Adian.

"Fetch her some water from the spring downstairs, I wish to speak with her." Sesshomaru instructed.

Adian nodded and left.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome.

"Well it seems for once you can not retort to me, how convenient." Sesshomaru told her with a cocky smirk that seemed to be the newest face of his façade.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes narrowed to slits.

As Sesshomaru thought of the many retorts she could have given Kagome's throat instantly stopped hurting.

"Go to hell." Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru glared at her and her throat immediately tightened, causing her to wince in pain.

Sesshomaru looked at her oddly.

"Speak." Sesshomaru told her.

"What in hell?" Kagome asked him, confusion lining her face.

The answer came to both of them at the same time.

Sesshomaru now had control of Kagome's speaking abilities.

"Well it seems to me that now you have to stay, seeing as you can not speak unless I tell you to." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'm afraid that will go away with time Sesshomaru." Adian told him, re-entering the room with a glass of water.

"The blood transfusion must have granted you power over her for a short period of time." Adian announced.

"Great." Kagome whispered, unable to say anything any louder.

Sesshomaru felt his ego degrade back to its previous existence.

"So what now?" Kagome asked; her voice still at the same quiet level.

"Well, you are free to move from this room but I don't think it would be wise to leave the castle until you can speak for yourself." Adian told her.

"Or Sesshomaru could just give me my voice back." Kagome replied, her quiet voice laced with venom.

Adian shrugged and left the room.

"Here, I will show you your room." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him, rubbing her aching neck when she thought he wasn't looking. It really did hurt her.

As she continued to rub it slowly Sesshomaru turned around abruptly.

He took her hand away from her throat and placed his hand over it.

As he did Kagome felt a rush of relief and just stared blankly into the eyes of Sesshomaru, who was starring back into hers.

His hand encircled the back of her neck. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and it caused her to arch it back against his head.

"Now, wench, I want the truth. Do you or do you not appreciate what I am doing for you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome looked away from him and at the ground in defeat, whispering the word yes.

Sesshomaru let go and lifted her chin back up to look at him.

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity before he let go and continued on his way.

Kagome throat didn't hurt but she knew he hadn't given her voice back yet.

As they walked into the west wing Kagome got the impression that this was his private wing.

"Your room is across from the children's, Rin and your kit are seemingly inseparable. My room is beside yours, do not come in unless you are summoned or knock first." Sesshomaru told her, trying to make her feel insignificant.

As they stopped in front of the door of her room she looked at him.

"Thank you." She told him, her quiet voice shocking him.

She entered her room and shut the door behind her.

She slid down the back of the door and heard his footsteps go away. She let her unshed tears fall.

Now, on top of everything that happened, she felt worse, if that was possible.

All the emotional trauma she had experienced in her life was brought back every time she looked at him. Every time she felt as though she was safe from her memories his face would trigger memories of her past. Of him, of her, of his brother, of everyone and it hurt it more then anyway would ever know.

Kagome heard the footsteps start to return and she quickly wiped her tears away.

She stood up and opened the door when she heard the knock. She opened the door and seen Sesshomaru looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright?' He asked her, narrowing his eyes in questioning glare.

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

He growled low but let his intense gaze return to normal.

He handed her her bag and Kagome smiled a thank you.

He smiled slightly back at her, confusing her. She felt her voice return to her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome announced, looking at him.

She went to turn away but he grabbed her chin and made her look at him again. His eyes bore into hers.

"You were crying." He breathed.

"What?" Kagome asked him, shock lacing her voice.

"You were crying, why?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome just looked at him. He growled, indicating that she should speak.

He let go and stepped into the room with her, shutting the door behind her.

"Why were you crying wench?" Sesshomaru demanded again.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked him.

"You are in my house and I wish to know." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, if that's the only reason I refuse. You have no reason to know." Kagome replied.

He noticed now that her scent had changed, she was scared and she was sad. He didn't like either of them. The scent only furthered his curiosity.

He looked at her but she was looking at the ground. He could smell the unshed tears and he wished he knew why she was crying.

He sighed, and Kagome looked up slightly.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"It's of no concern to you." Kagome whispered.

"So you would rather cry in solitude instead of telling someone who is wondering?" Sesshomaru asked her, slightly offended.

"You wouldn't understand." Kagome choked, now finding it incredibly hard to keep her tears at bay.

"What won't I understand?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome just stood there.

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"What won't I understand?" Sesshomaru asked her again.

"What you do to me." Kagome told him, letting her tears fall.

**Onward to chapter four, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I won't keep you up here. You know the drill.**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with intensity.

'What you do to me' the words rang through Sesshomaru's head as he let his grip slip.

Kagome moved backwards trying to get away from him, crying the whole time.

His instincts took over and, for once, he let them take control. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her into an embrace. She squirmed and tried to get away from him.

"Let go! Let me go!" She cried, trying as hard as she could to get away from him.

Sesshomaru only tightened his hold on her and as she cried and squirmed.

Finally, sick of her trying to get away from him, he let out a low, sensual growl that sounded like a whimper. That sound was meant to sooth his mate, and, to his surprise, it calmed Kagome down right away.

She stood there, face pressed into his chest, his arms holding her there and cried in silence. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru Kagome would have sank to the floor in her depression.

Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, like he would if she was his mate, and held her.

He regained his scenes but didn't move. He did not understand what this girl had done to him but seeing her cry like that had triggered something in him. He wanted to be like this with her. He wanted to be around her. And he didn't want her to cry.

He slowly took a few steps back and sat down on the bed, her coming with him.

"Kagome, please, stop crying." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes and just sat there, in his arms, for a few moments. She had, in fact stopped crying, and now all she wanted was to stay like that.

Sesshomaru stroked her hair, at peace, for a change.

"Sessho…I don't." Kagome stuttered.

"Hush." Sesshomaru told her huskily.

Kagome looked up at him. Their eyes met. His usually emotionless eyes were showing emotion. She could see the curiosity, and the sorrow and the want. And, as he starred back into hers, he could see the pain and the agony in those usual beautifully happy eyes.

She reached up and stroked his cheek, not believing that he could show emotion.

They sat like that for moments before she felt the warmth leave her. She wanted to cry out and tell him to stay but she didn't have to. He moved beside her and laid down.

She looked curiously at him and soon found herself being pulled down beside him.

As they laid there Sesshomaru started to growl low. They lay there, looking at each other, neither making a move to do anything.

He brought his hand up and ran it though her hair, pulling her closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head, causing her to shudder from the contact.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yes?" Kagome asked him.

"Please, rethink your choice." Sesshomaru told her.

"My choice?" Kagome asked him, confused.

"You're choice not to tell me what is wrong." Sesshomaru lied.

He really had wanted to tell her not to leave. He wanted her to stay with him and Rin, at the castle, with him.

"I…can't." Kagome told him.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome looked into his eyes, seeing everything his soul had let out.

Kagome nodded and thought.

"It started…with your brother." Kagome started. "I thought I loved him and I thought he loved me so I stuck with him. Through everything I was there. After he betrayed me with Kikyo, after he made me stay away from my family, even after everything he put me through. I don't know why but I stayed. We ended up in Naraku's castle, prepared. We wandered the castle alone, all looking for something. I found the entrance to the dungeon, the entrance to where the jewel was and I went to find him. And when I did I was devastated. He was standing in one of the illusions. He was given the choice, kill me and have the jewel or have me and destroy the jewel. I was standing right there when he destroyed the illusion of me. That's when he noticed me and knew that I had watched what he just did. My whole world had shattered before me. I ran, ran back to the basement. As I entered I just grabbed the jewel and ran. Naraku was furious and tried to stop me but I got out, thinking that by taking it he would be destroyed. And as I met up with the group I saw InuYasha. He looked at the jewel and demanded that I give it to him and when I said no he flipped. Miroku, he tried to protect me and InuYasha killed him, he did the same to Sango and Kilala when they tried to stop him. I ran, ran back to the village. I grabbed Shippo and left. And every time I see you I always think of those times when he didn't betray me and when he hadn't tried to kill me."

Kagome was crying again, silently.

Sesshomaru was just shocked. Out of all the explanations he could have gotten that was the most shocking.

He pressed his face into her hair and closed his eyes.

'Idiot brother I hope you know what you did to this girl.' Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru held her tightly against him and let his chin rest on top of her head.

Slowly, Kagome slipped into a solemn sleep.

Sesshomaru gently stroked her hair and watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He wiped away the tears that still lingered on her angelic face and smiled slightly, knowing that no one was watching.

Everything was calm and silent as they laid there.

Then, all of a sudden, Kagome started to whimper in her sleep.

As he looked at her in shock he seen her head twist, as if she had been slapped, and the cut's start to bleed.

Sesshomaru growled and shook her, waking her up.

Kagome woke up and looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Kagome what happened?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It was Naraku." Kagome told him shakily.

Sesshomaru nodded, now believing that he was alive more then ever.

Kagome pressed herself up against Sesshomaru and he let her. He couldn't help but become slightly aroused as he felt her pressing herself against him. He scolded himself, knowing the circumstances and hating, or pretending that he hated, her arousing him.

As Kagome calmed down there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru inwardly growled at the disruption but got up, knowing neither he nor Kagome wanted him to, and opened the door.

One of his warriors was standing there with a serious expression on his face.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but we have news on Naraku." The demon warrior told him.

Sesshomaru nodded, Kagome joined them.

The demon hesitated but announced the findings.

"Naraku is alive. He has been spotted in the east." The demon told them; quickly excusing himself after the news was delivered.

Kagome stood there in shock. She knew he was alive but hearing it confirmed everything she wished wasn't true.

Sesshomaru stood with a grim expression on his face. He did not dare to look at Kagome.

"What now?" Kagome asked in a small, fearful voice.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her.

He did not know and he wished he did. He did not have an answer so he just looked past her.

Kagome closed in her eyes and sighed. She knew what had to be done. She didn't want to. But, what needed to be done would be.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started.

"Don't." Kagome cut him off, looking at him. "Don't tell me that you can fix this and that it's going to be alright because its not."

Sesshomaru starred into her eyes.

Kagome turned around and walked over to her bag.

"What are you going to do, go after him yourself?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome nodded.

"We have already been through this. Let me look into it." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, this is my problem, no one else's." Kagome told him, turning around to face him.

"I will not let you leave." Sesshomaru growled.

"You can't stop me." Kagome told him, looking down.

"I can, I have an army that can go after him. I will go after him." Sesshomaru replied.

"Take care of my son." Kagome told him, brushing past him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so they were face to face.

"I said no. If you go alone you'll die. Would you throw your life away so freely?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's my fault he isn't dead. I should have known that taking the jewel wouldn't kill him. He's not as powerful now, that's why he's been hiding. He'll be like any other demon I've faced." Kagome told him.

"And what if it isn't? What if he found another source of power or he has an army? Then what?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"I'll handle that if it's a problem." Kagome told him.

"How? You haven't been trained to fight; you can't take on an army and expect to win." Sesshomaru told her, taking her pack from her and throwing it across the room, not spilling any contents.

"Then what should I do? Sit back and wait for him to kill me in my dreams?" Kagome demanded.

"If you're alone and you sleep what do you think he'll do? No one will be there to stop him!" Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome knew he was right but it was her problem and she would have to face it.

"Sesshomaru please." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into an embrace again.

"No, going alone is foolish." Sesshomaru told her.

"I have to go Sesshomaru." Kagome told him, pulling away and looking at him.

"Then I'm coming with you." Sesshomaru told her.

"No, you have Rin to think about." Kagome told him.

"And you have Shippo I don't see the difference." Sesshomaru replied.

"Shippo is a demon, he can survive without me. You know that Rin would die if you did." Kagome told him.

"I will not let you go alone." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome couldn't deny what she felt. She knew that Sesshomaru was just trying to help but there was something about it. It was as if he didn't want her to leave for some greater purpose.

"Then what do you propose?" Kagome asked him.

"Let my army go." Sesshomaru told her.

"Let me go with them." Kagome replied.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"No." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, if your army is with me then what is the problem?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru was caught of guard. What was he suppose to say? He knew he didn't want her leave because he was falling in love with her.

'I am not falling in love with her.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, knowing it was a lie.

Kagome smiled slightly at him and cupped his cheek. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

It was so sweet but Sesshomaru wanted more.

Kagome pulled back and looked at him.

She turned and went to walk away. But, yet again Sesshomaru caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

He crushed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome gasped, which, in turn, gave Sesshomaru entrance to her mouth.

His tongue darted in and explored. Kagome gently caressed his tongue with hers and that just increased the intensity.

She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with less shy responses.

Sesshomaru was smirking inwardly, this was the best feeling he could have imagined.

Kagome pulled away and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I have to go." Kagome told him.

"No you don't." Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru, I promise to come back." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked at her; he knew she was telling the truth. But, in order to return, she would have to leave.

He nodded, knowing that he wouldn't win and he might lose her forever if he kept her there.

Kagome followed him out of the room.

She felt bad for leaving him. She knew she didn't want to but she had to.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her.

She knew that he knew she was feeling crappy, it was probably apparent in her aura.

"When you get back there's going to be hell to pay for defying me and going." Sesshomaru told her.

"And you know that once I get back you'll be happier then you are now." Kagome replied, causing tem both to smile slightly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed down to where his army was training.

Upon his their entrance the captain halted the training.

"Fall in." The captain announced before turning to Sesshomaru and bowing. "My lord." He turned to Kagome. "My lady."

"Cayden, you and your men will be escorting Lady Kagome to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru told him.

The army seemed to be roused with pride. They knew who Naraku was and then knew the importance of this mission.

"Yes sir." Cayden replied.

"You will leave at dawn." Sesshomaru told him.

With that Sesshomaru exited and Kagome followed.

Sesshomaru led her to his study.

"When did I get the title lady?" Kagome asked him after they had entered.

Sesshomaru closed, and locked, the door before turning around and pulling Kagome to him roughly.

"You get the title because you are with me and with the title everyone will know that you are mine." Sesshomaru told her. "Know this; if you do not return in 21 days time I will come get you, weather Naraku is dead or alive."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, she knew he was pissed off that she was leaving and she knew that he was being so rough because he didn't know what else to do.

Sesshomaru let his grip slid at the site of her smile and felt bad for acting hostile.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off.

Kagome placed her finger over his mouth and stroked his cheek.

"I understand Sesshomaru. I promise that we will make it quick so I can come back here." Kagome told him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both felt it. They knew that they were attracted to each other but was it love? Or was it lust? Was it a bit of both?

Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned down and pulled her closer to him.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What are you waiting for? Read!**

Sesshomaru leaned in closer and put his hand behind Kagome's neck, pulling her to him as he leaned in.

Their lips almost touched when someone knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru growled loudly and walked back to the door, pulling it open.

One his prized warrior's was standing there.

"State your business." Sesshomaru growled.

"Cayden has sent me to inform you that Naraku has been spotted in a cave in the eastern mountains. He thought you would like to know the progression of the location process." The warrior told him.

Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed the warrior with a wave of his hand. He once again closed the door and turned back to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, perhaps I should go see the kids." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he advanced on her.

"No, I think I'll keep you for a little longer." Sesshomaru told her, nipping at her earlobe.

Sesshomaru's blood beast was getting the better of him.

Kagome wasn't objective of spending time with Sesshomaru but it would help if she could sort the feelings she having out.

The thought crossed her mind that it wasn't really love it was lust.

Sesshomaru once again placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer as he crushed his lips against her. Kagome could see stars as his tongue penetrated her mouth.

His kiss. It felt so right. It was better then any kiss she had ever had, not that she had had many.

She felt herself being asked to respond. She caressed his tongue and heard the groan Sesshomaru made.

She slid her arms around his neck and let him probe her mouth.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He didn't want her to go. His blood beast told her to claim her so she couldn't leave but Sesshomaru quickly squashed that idea and became himself again.

He sighed and looked down.

"You know I'll be back." Kagome told him.

"But there is a chance that you won't be." Sesshomaru retorted her.

"I know I will. He isn't that strong Sesshomaru. If he was then he wouldn't be hiding. Plus I'll have the feared western army on my side. There is nothing to worry about." Kagome replied.

"There are things to worry about Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

He sighed and moved away from her.

"Perhaps you should go see the children." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome looked at him oddly, hurt that he would just dismiss her as if she was one of his minions.

Kagome shook her head. She walked to the door and stopped.

"I'm still leaving Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not, I'm leaving." Kagome told him.

She walked away from the study leaving Sesshomaru slightly angered but more depressed.

As Kagome walked towards the garden's she ran into Cayden.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady." Cayden apologized, moving out her way.

"Please, just Kagome." Kagome told him.

"I must go by what the lord has told me my lady." Cayden replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

As she was walked she began to think about what he had said.

'You get the title because you are with me and with the title everyone will know that you are mine' Kagome thought. 'That's what he said. But, I'm not his (not yet). Ugh his ego is so broad.'

Kagome walked over to where the children were playing and was attacked with hugs.

Kagome smiled at them.

As Rin caught site of a butterfly she chased after it.

"Shippo I have something to tell you." Kagome told Shippo.

"What is it?" Shippo asked her.

"Naraku isn't dead." Kagome started. "And tomorrow I'm leaving to go fight him."

"What!" Shippo exclaimed. "Can I come too?"

"No, you're going to stay here with Rin and Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"But, what if you need me?" Shippo asked her.

"Don't worry Shippo, you have Rin to protect." Kagome told him.

"Alright, I'll stay." Shippo sighed.

"But Kagome, who's going to protect you?" Shippo asked her.

"I'm going with Sesshomaru's army." Kagome told him.

"Okay, but, will you come back?" Shippo asked her.

"Oh course, I have to." Kagome told him.

'For more then one reason.' Kagome thought.

Shippo nodded and ran back to play with Rin.

Kagome sat there and watched them for a few minutes before getting up. She would need to visit the seamstress to see if she could get a fighting outfit.

As she walked into the castle she stopped a servant and was lead to the seamstress.

"May I help you my lady?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if there was a chance of getting a fighting outfit before I leave tomorrow." Kagome asked her.

"But of course my lady." The woman replied.

"Please call me Kagome." Kagome told her.

"Alright, Kagome, would you like it to be a certain color?" The woman asked her.

"No, I'm fine with whatever you choose." Kagome told her.

"If you would like to wait I can make it right now." The woman replied.

"Alright, but first, what is your name?" Kagome asked her.

"My name is Kara." The woman known as Kara told her.

"I hope you don't mind me staying, I don't have anything else to do." Kagome replied.

"Of course not, I'm just the seamstress; I don't get visitors often." Kara told her.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

"But I must ask are you planning to mate with lord Sesshomaru? He has informed us all to call you lady and many of the servants are saying you plan to mate." Kara explained.

"I don't know, in all honesty. I didn't request to be called lady and I don't really want to be, it's too formal for my liking." Kagome told her.

"Perhaps lord Sesshomaru is hinting that he wishes to mate?" Kara asked her.

"I don't know. It's a possibility." Kagome replied.

Kara held up black and silver. Kagome nodded, she would look good in black and silver.

As Kara took her measurements Kagome couldn't help but think about Sango. She really did miss her sister and cursed InuYasha for what he had done.

As she watched Kara work as they chatted and became friends.

"Here you are Kagome." Kara announced, handing her the outfit.

Kagome walked behind a changing screen and quickly changed, stepping out for inspection.

The outfit fit like a glove. It outlined her curved but allowed her to move.

"How does it fit?" Kara asked her.

"It fits fine." Kagome told her.

"Move around and see how it feels." Kara instructed.

Kagome leaned back and did a perfect back walkover. It was perfect.

"Perfect." The two said at the same time.

They laughed and Kagome slipped on her old cloths, folding the outfit.

"Be careful Kagome, if Sesshomaru sees you in that he might get a little possessive." Kara joked.

Kagome chuckled and said goodbye to her new friend.

She walked back up to her room and laid the outfit on her bed. She sat beside it and fingered the material, it felt like silk.

A knock on the door brought her attention away from the outfit.

As she walked over to the door she opened it to find none other then Sesshomaru.

Kagome leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I have just been informed that Cayden and his men would like to leave tonight, they can cover more distance at night then during the day." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Kagome replied.

"I have also been informed that you have told you son about your leavings." Sesshomaru announced.

"I have." Kagome told him.

"Very well, I will have someone come and get you when it time to leave." Sesshomaru explained.

"I'm guessing that you will be there to see us off." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded.

They looked at each other, neither wanting to cave and apologize for earlier.

Kagome, now knowing how large his ego and pride really were, ended the little starring match.

"If there is nothing else that you would like to tell me perhaps I should get ready to leave." Kagome told him.

"I'm….sorry….for earlier." Sesshomaru replied.

"I am too. Sesshomaru I have to do this and you know that." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped into Kagome's room.

"Kagome, you must take caution. Naraku may not be powerful but his tricks and deceptions make up for his lack of strength." Sesshomaru explained.

"I know that I promise that I will." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked into her eyes.

Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

Kagome couldn't deny that she was scared. She had never been around Naraku without her companions and everything about him symbolized everything she hated.

But, that's what she would have to use. Her hatred for what he put her through and what he made others put her through. As long as she could tap into her emotions her power would be greater.

Sesshomaru smelt the small scent of fear radiating from her and made him angry. He had the urge, again, to claim her just so that she couldn't go.

He wished that he could go with her. She wouldn't allow it but he wanted to.

"Kagome let me come with you." Sesshomaru announced.

"No, you have to stay for Rin." Kagome told him.

"I will be back for Rin, like you will be back for Shippo." Sesshomaru replied.

"It's different Sesshomaru and you know it." Kagome told him.

"It still does not change the fact that I wish to accompany you." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at him.

"No, if anything, stay here for me. If, and I mean if, I were to die in battle I want you to be there for my son." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded, understanding that she was only looking out for others contrary to looking out for herself first.

Sesshomaru looked at the fighting outfit lying on the bed.

"I see that you have an outfit for battle." Sesshomaru announced.

'Oh crap, shit I didn't put it away.' Kagome thought.

"Yeah." Kagome replied.

"Perhaps you should change into it before you leave." Sesshomaru told her, motioning for her to change behind the dressing screen.

Kagome was inwardly scolding herself for her stupidity.

She walked over and grabbed it casually, trying to figure out a plan that wouldn't result in catastrophe.

She sighed as she slipped off her cloths and slipped into her fighting outfit.

As she stepped out from behind the screen she watched Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and heard him growl possessively.

Kagome smiled lightly at him and sauntered back over to where he was, noticing the intense gaze he was giving her.

"It's just an outfit." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru growled his response.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly. He stopped growling. She pulled away and smiled faintly at him.

"You will be wearing something over that." Sesshomaru told her.

"Maybe." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Kagome laughed.

"Of course I will." Kagome told him.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a grey, plain kimono and put is over the outfit.

"Happy?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked out the window.

"It is time." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag, letting him lead her out.

They said nothing as they walked, they didn't need too, it was apparent that neither of them wanted to depart.

As they walked out into the courtyard the soldiers fell into lines, their horses beside them.

Kagome was lead to a black horse that was meant for her.

"You will ride at the front with Cayden." Sesshomaru told her.

"Alright." Kagome replied.

Cayden walked over to them and bowed.

"We are ready to depart." Cayden told them.

Sesshomaru nodded.

Cayden mounted his horse and signaled for his men to as well.

"We'll be back in 21 days or less." Cayden told Sesshomaru.

Again Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll be back with them." Kagome told him.

"You better." Sesshomaru growled low, so she could hear.

"Goodbye." Kagome told him.

He and Kagome kissed one last time, surprising Cayden.

Kagome mounted her horse and started her journey east, not wanting to leave.

'I'll be back, I promise.' Kagome thought to herself, wishing she didn't have that lingering feeling of loneliness.

Back at the entrance to the courtyard Sesshomaru watched his men and _his_ woman leave.

He let out a low whimper as he returned inside, intending to barricade himself in his study.

**Perhaps you will be kind enough to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy.**

Kagome pushed her horse to the limit. Cayden was surprised at how much skill she possessed while riding. As they neared the western and southern border they knew that they needed a rest.

As they came to a halt, just barely on the western side of the border, they dismounted their horses.

"Lady Kagome, you're riding skills are excellent, where did you learn to ride like that?" Cayden asked Kagome.

"I guess I just acquired the skill over time." Kagome told him.

"I understand. My lady if I may, are you are my lord planning to mate?" Cayden asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome told him, tying her horse to a tree and petting it.

As Cayden walked away Kagome sighed. If only she knew that answer to that question. Did she want to mate with Sesshomaru? Could she learn to let the past go and learn to look at him as him rather than a trigger to memories?

Kagome didn't know and she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted to do is rest. She would need her strength to fight Naraku.

Naraku, how she hated him. She would win this time. There was no way that they would lose. Naraku couldn't have an army. What demon would go on his side?

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned up against the tree her horse was tied.

As she started to fall into a peaceful sleep she could sense that everything was going to be alright.

**Kagome's 'Dream'**

Kagome stood in the court yard of the western castle, looking up at the moon.

"Kagome." She heard Sesshomaru whisper in her ear, wrapping his arms around he waist.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed, melting into his embrace.

She felt his lips move slowly, sensually across her neck. He turned her around and kissing her passionately.

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Kagome, please come back safely to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"I promise I will Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, his eyes closed in bliss.

'If only this was real.' Kagome thought.

"Oh but it is Kagome." Sesshomaru announced, dipping into her thoughts.

"What?" Kagome asked him.

"This is real; this isn't a normal human dream Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

"How?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru just smiled slightly at her and kissed her again. His tongue parted her lips and explored her mouth.

The kiss lasted a long time, the couple was afraid to end it.

The sun began to rise behind them.

"Tomorrow night, we shall do this again." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome still had a slight worry that it wasn't real. Sesshomaru leaned down to her neck and bit it lightly.

"My mark." He whispered in her ear.

**End Kagome's 'Dream'**

Kagome opened her eyes to the suns rays. The camp was waking up slowly. The soldier's were getting themselves ready for the day of riding.

Kagome stood up and put her hand to her neck. She pulled it back to see the slightest hint of blood. She felt the bite mark and smiled.

'So it wasn't just a dream.' Kagome thought.

She walked opened her small pack and fed and watered her horse.

"My lady, are you ready to depart?" Cayden asked her.

"Of course." Kagome told him, mounting her horse.

Cayden's eyes traveled to the small bite mark on her neck but he said nothing as he inwardly smiled.

"We should be in the east by nightfall men." Cayden announced, starting off.

Kagome caught up with him and rode beside him.

As they rode the sun fully rose, hitting Kagome's back and warming her as she raced against the wind.

They rode for the whole day straight. Within that time all Kagome did was think.

'I do love him, I know I do. Does he love me? I think he might. Perhaps he does want to mate but that might be hard. What if I get pregnant and have hanyou's? Oh man he'd hate me. But maybe he knows that. Ugh, this is complicated. I really do hope he 'visits' with me again tonight, last night was nice. God his kisses are like heaven.' Kagome thought to herself.

The same basic thoughts went through her head until they made camp that night.

"My lady, I noticed the mark on your neck, may I ask what happened?" Cayden asked her.

"Well I really can't explain it." Kagome told him.

"Is the mark my lords?" Cayden asked her.

"Yeah, it is." Kagome told him, rubbing the mark.

"Perhaps you have made progress with him?" Cayden asked her.

"Alright why does everyone care so much if Sesshomaru and I mate?" Kagome replied.

"My lady, lord Sesshomaru is a much closed person. He does not let anyone in and when he does, and it's a female, we hope for a new lady. We know that he will never mate with Rin but he will with you. The west needs a lady and the other lords get angered when they see Sesshomaru without a mate, is it not right." Cayden told her.

"Oh." Kagome replied.

Now she understood.

'Wow, that's really pressuring. I wonder how Sesshomaru deals with it.' Kagome thought to herself.

"So you see how much we wish for you to become the lady of the western lands. My lord is very picky about females. He has turned down every suitor he has ever had." Cayden told her.

"Thank you Cayden, I will keep that in mind." Kagome told him.

Kagome opened up her pack and took out cold ramen. She ate it slowly, seeing as she was hungry.

As the stars and moon came out Kagome smiled up at it, looking at it as she had the night previous.

As she rested against a tree her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

**Kagome's 'Dream'**

Kagome was in a bedroom. She sat on a bed with red and black sheets. The whole room was red and black to be exact, she liked it.

As the main door opened she was joined by Sesshomaru, who seemed to light up when he saw her.

"You're early." He told her, sitting down beside her.

"We need to talk Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, looking at him.

"Abut what?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"About this, about us." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru sighed. He had hoped she would wait to reject him but he knew she wouldn't.

"I know what you go through. All the women who want you for you're power, for you're status. But…I don't want you for that. Sesshomaru I love you." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru looked at her in awe. He had been anticipating rejection but he got acceptance.

"I love you too Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

He leaned in a kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome rubbed his chest and responded to his kiss. Her tongue caressed his and caused him to groan. Sesshomaru pushed her against him and dominated her mouth. His tongue touched everywhere. He quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her. He ground his body against hers and heard her gasp and moan.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered.

Sesshomaru continued to press his body against hers as he kissed her. They continued like that for a while before it was time to depart.

"I promise to be back soon." Kagome told him, kissing him.

"You better; I don't think I can wait." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome nodded.

**End Kagome's 'Dream'**

The sun rose again and Kagome lifted herself from the ground with a new strength. A new passion that burned through her veins, a new hope.

"My lady, we will reach the eastern mountains today." Cayden told her. He handed her a bow and arrows before he returned to talk to his men.

Kagome watched the sun rise as she fed and watered her horse.

'I'll have to ride her after I get back.' Kagome thought.

Kagome looked at her horse. Its black coat shimmered in the morning sun.

'I don't even think it has a name.' Kagome thought.

Kagome smiled at the horse and thought.

"Raven. Yes, Raven." Kagome announced.

The horse made a sound of approval.

Kagome watched the army break and mount their horses. Kagome followed, saving Cayden the effort of telling her to.

"Come on Raven." Kagome whispered in her horse's ear and trotted up to Cayden.

"My lady, are you sure you're ready?" Cayden asked her.

"Yes, let's go." Kagome replied.

As they rode Kagome started to pick up the traced of Naraku's aura.

"I can feel him." Kagome told Cayden.

"Good, lead us to him my lady." Cayden told her.

Kagome started to ride faster, she could feel him. She knew where he was. And she knew that he knew that she knew where he was.

As the eastern mountains came into view Kagome was getting edgy. Everything from her past was coming back and she wanted revenge. It was not like her to want it but she did and she would get it.

They reached the mountain and dismounted.

Kagome didn't wait, she started up the mountain. She could feel the cave he was in. How alone he was and how unprepared he was.

'You're mine Naraku; I will kill you this time.'

"Lady Kagome, the mountain is getting steep and narrow, perhaps only the best should come with you." Cayden told her.

Kagome nodded and waiting for the 'best' three to come forward.

Their journey started again. As predicted the ledge was narrow and the climb was steep.

The sun started to dip down behind the mountain. As they continued Kagome slipped on a rock and fell over the edge.

"My lady!" The warriors cried.

"No, don't come any closer; the weight will be too much." Kagome announced.

Kagome was trying to maneuver her way back up but the grey kimono was getting in the way of her movements.

'Sesshomaru forgive me.' Kagome thought.

The warriors watched Kagome's every movement but she was having a hard time.

Kagome suddenly jerked her right shoulder back, without letting go of the ledge, dislocating it. She bit on her lip to suppress a cry. Her kimono slipped down her shoulder. She moved it around and the other side slipped.

In one swift movement she hulled herself back on the ground with her kimono falling to the ground. She leaned against the side of the mountain and held her shoulder. She had in fact dislocated it in a way that she didn't know how to relocate.

She got back up.

"Come on." She told the warriors.

"But my lady, your arm." One of the warriors said.

"Don't worry about me, worry about killing Naraku. If I'm correct we're almost there." Kagome told them, continuing on, trying to ignore the pain in her arm.

As they neared the cave entrance one of the warriors passed Kagome her the bow and arrows Cayden had given her.

The first warrior pushed past her, carefully, and went up ahead.

As the four looked in the cave they saw Naraku standing there, prepared to fight.

"Come so soon Kagome? Naraku asked her.

Kagome stepped forward and knocked an arrow into her bow.

At that moment a click in the back sent Kagome flying to the floor. He had positioned arrows along the back wall and they soared over her head and hit her three warriors.

"Now it is just you and me my dear." Naraku announced as she started to get up. "Oh please, don't get up; I'll have you back down there soon."

Kagome scowled as she watched him look hungrily over her body.

Kagome and Naraku circle each other. She released an arrow but he dodged it.

He still had his speed and quickly ripped the bow out of her hand and slammed her against the cave wall.

Kagome cried out in pain which only made Naraku smile.

"If you just surrender we can stop fighting." Naraku told her.

Kagome, using the arm that had the dislocated shoulder, slowly reached for an arrow and stabbed him in the chest with it, narrowly missing his heart.

"You bitch!"

Kagome looked at him with the arrow in hand, her only protection. Her shoulder was bleeding, now hurting more then ever.

Naraku prayed upon that. Knowing her reflexes were minimal on that side he attacked her from that side. He ripped the arrow pack strapped to her back off her and shoved her harshly to the floor, his blood mixing with her own.

"Now Kagome we could have been such a good couple. A miko at my side but now I think I'll just kill you." Naraku announced.

Kagome was losing. What could she do to protect herself? She searched the ground.

Naraku advanced on her and went to bring down his newly drawn sword. Kagome, in a very lucky move, picked up a sharp rock; a rock shaped like a spear, and stabbed him in the heart with it, stopping him.

He stumbled back as the blood poured out of him. Kagome stood up and picked up his sword.

"You lose Naraku, burn in hell." Kagome told him, slicing his head off.

Kagome dropped the sword after her action and watched the body turn to dust and blow away. She slumped to the ground and cried.

"It's over, it's finally over." She cried.

Darkness surrounded her as she fell unconscious.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

"Am I dead? Jesus Christ not this again. Okay, what happened? Last I remember I was in Naraku's cave. I killed him and passed out. So, I'm in one of three places. One, Naraku's Cave, two, somewhere with Sesshomaru's men, or, three, at the castle with Sesshomaru. If I am in Naraku's cave I'll just wait to wake up and then…uhh…walk? No, not a good idea.' Kagome thought.

Her mind went blank, deep in concentration when a white light assaulted her vision.

Kagome shot up in the bed she was in. She was, in fact, at Sesshomaru's castle, in the hospital wing bed. She looked around and took in the dim lighting. No sign of Sesshomaru, no sign of…

"Kagome!" Adian exclaimed, obviously happy.

Kagome smiled and hugged the 'doctor'.

"Is it okay for me to walk?" Kagome asked him.

"But of course, you wish to see your mate. I will not stop you." Adian replied, winking at her.

Kagome blushed and stood up. She knew where Sesshomaru would be but she thought about Adian's comment. She wasn't, officially, Sesshomaru's mate, not yet at least.

She was so absorbed in the thoughts of being Sesshomaru's mate she walked right into the closed door of the study.

"Ow." Kagome squeaked, rubbing her head.

She didn't bother knocking on the door she just opened it.

Sesshomaru looked up and smiled. Kagome looked at the two other's in the room. A male and a female demon pair.

"Who are you, filthy human?" The female demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing. I would also like to inquire what business you have with _my mate_." Kagome snapped, standing beside Sesshomaru who made no move to intervene.

'My mate.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his fiery vixen.

"Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate you idiot." The female replied arrogantly, bearing her teeth.

Kagome scoffed and moved her shirt down so the female could see the mark Sesshomaru had left. The demoness' eyes narrowed.

"I believe I'm right and while you are in _my mates'_ house you will treat me with respect or be punished for your actions you _bitch_." Kagome replied.

Kagome had struck the demoness' hard. She had insulted her integrity and status in from of the Lord of the West.

The demoness' stomped off with her male companion in tow.

The door slammed shut to the study, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the sweet aroma of Kagome.

Kagome turned so their eyes were locked.

"I missed you so much Sesshomaru." Kagome told him, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin and kissed her softly as a trail of tears slid down her cheeks.

She pushed herself to him and just cried.

Sesshomaru could smell the fear and the love and every other emotion she was experiencing.

"I didn't know if I would make it back." Kagome sobbed, remembering her strong façade and her fear stricken spirit.

Sesshomaru held her. They stood their, in each other's arms until Kagome had enough strength to stop crying.

Kagome smiled up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Never again will you leave me mate." Sesshomaru told her, seeing the slight blush she got when he called her mate.

He loved it. The way the red was their but was hard to see. The way her eyes glittered as she looked into his. The way her body responded to his.

He captured her lips in a heated kiss and held nothing back. He, unconsciously, pushed her back into the bookcase that lined the walls. Kagome felt nothing, too involved in the passion they were sharing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him support her.

Sesshomaru feverishly kissed her and worked his way down to her neck. The mark she had was only temporarily, but he would fix that soon. But, at the moment, he just wanted to kiss her.

He sensually licked his mark, causing Kagome to groan and press herself against him.

A knock on the door, well two actually, broke the couple apart.

As if on cue Rin and Shippo launched into the study. Kagome was still pressed up against the bookcase and Sesshomaru was growling low because was aroused.

Shippo, the not so naïve son, looked at Kagome with his jaw open. Rin was looking at them with a questioning expression. Kagome was blushing and slithering out of Sesshomaru's grasp, which wasn't helping either of them. Sesshomaru was uncomfortable.

Kagome finally broke the silence.

"I'm back." She announced nervously.

Rin and Shippo launched at her and hugged her as Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who was collecting himself. Kagome hugged the children tightly and knew she'd never leave them again. As she stood up and stood beside Sesshomaru she thought of how 'cute' this 'family' was.

Family.

The reminder of Sesshomaru's family brought the vision of InuYasha back to her. She felt that familiar pang in her heart. But, it subsided. Sesshomaru wasn't InuYasha and he wasn't going to do what he did. Kagome brushed it off and smiled, looking at the children who were running around.

"Dinner should be in a bit; you should go change and meet us in the dinning room. Rest tonight, tomorrow we will discuss everything." Sesshomaru told her, kissing her temple.

"Alright." Kagome replied, smiling faintly.

She ushered the children to go play in the gardens till dinner and then went to her room to change. She smiled at the familiar room. She looked at the door joining her room to Sesshomaru's and smiled wider.

She closed her door and walked over to the dresser. She selected a red and black silk kimono, with a dark red obi. She knew Sesshomaru would like that kimono, she sure did.

Kagome sat down and looked in the mirror. She dragged her hair into a messy bun and smiled at her reflection. She truly was happy.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome opened it to find a servant.

"My lord has requested your presence for dinner." The servant told her.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

Kagome walked down to the dinning room and walked in to find Sesshomaru staring at her with intensity. She smiled at him and sat down to his left.

The meal was eaten with basically no small talk. Kagome and Sesshomaru had sexual tension between them that could not be broken. Every move, every glance was noted by the other.

It was driving Sesshomaru insane. He needed relief and release before he lost his mind. Kagome was feeling the same way. She wanted to do something, anything. The children seemed to be oblivious to the tension. Well that's how it seemed anyways.

Down the table Rin and Shippo were conspiring.

"Rin do you know what we're supposed to do?" Shippo asked her, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes I do." Rin replied, smiling in excitement and anticipation.

"Come on kids its getting late you should get to bed." Kagome announced, getting up.

In a short moment, at the mention of bed to be precise, Kagome hand gently caressed Sesshomaru's. They looked at each other and both felt the tension thicken. Kagome practically raced out of their before It got out of hand.

As Kagome raced upstairs with the children she knew the night wasn't over. No, she had a feeling something would happen before morning. And, she hoped she was right.

Kagome got the two children dressed and ready for bed and smiled at them.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yes hunny?" Kagome asked him.

"Are you and Sesshomaru mates?" Shippo asked her.

Kagome sighed.

"Yes Shippo we are." Kagome told them.

"Sesshomaru was feeling really sad today." Rin piped in.

"When?" Kagome asked her.

"Before you came back but when you did he was happy. He said that he couldn't live without you." Rin told her.

"Get some rest." Kagome replied.

She kissed both of them on the forehead absent mindedly and left the room. She closed the door. She sighed, now her mind was reeling.

'Did he really say that?'

Kagome was more confused than ever. She walked into the bathroom and smiled at the thought of a nice hot bath.

She stripped herself of her cloths, and quickly ran back to her to get her mp3 player and returned.

She slipped into the water and sighed in happiness.

She dunked her head and rested it against the wall, her eyes closed.

She put her headphones on and switched it to the song she wanted.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

'How true. God I love him so much and I don't think I could live without him now. But can he live without me? Can he survive without me? Am I the only one who can't?'

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

'And I would. Hell hath no wrath to strong for me now. And I would give everything to him, give everything for us.'

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

'That short amount of time was too long for me; I wish I wouldn't have left. But if I hadn't would we be where we were now? I think my going brought us together more than me being here did.'

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

'That's what I want. I want to hear him whisper 'I love you' in my ear when we're sleeping. I want him to love me forever and never want me to leave. I want to be his one and only. The one he depends on and the one he can't live without. Am I asking too much? Can Sesshomaru show those feelings and have those thoughts? I pray he can and does.'

Kagome sighed and shut her mp3 player off.

She got out of the hot springs and wrapped herself in a towel. Although it seemed that she wasn't in there long it seemed the whole castle was asleep. She silently pulled out a silk sleeping outfit and put it on.

The black silk fell over her body sensually and brought to life her already luminous blue eyes. She put the towel back into the bathroom and shut off all the lights. She was about to get into bed when she looked at the door separating her bedroom and Sesshomaru's.

Everything in her was saying to go in and sleep with him. Let him hold her, let him kiss her, let him have her.

Kagome crept towards the door and listened but only heard silence. She opened the door silently and looked in. There was one dimly lit candle by Sesshomaru's bed. He looked sound asleep.

Kagome walked over to his side and brushed a group of stray hair from his angelic face. She walked around the enormous bed and blew out the candle. The room instantly engulfed itself into darkness.

Kagome turned to walk around the bed but walked into something solid.

She felt herself be pulled up and she heard husky growls.

"Kagome stay." Sesshomaru announced.

"With pleasure." Kagome replied, finding his lips and kissing him.

Sesshomaru quickly put them on the bed. He pushed against her, much like her had in the 'dream'. But, in reality, it was much better.

He growled low as he kissed his mark. He would have to work on making that mark permanent.

And he had the perfect way to do it. A perfect plan that made him smile.

He kissed Kagome and rolled over, pulling her with him.

"Sleep, mate, I am here." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled and whispered "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

"As I as you love, as I you." Sesshomaru replied

**Almost done revising…review please. The song featured was Far Away by Nickelback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, the last of the chapters.**

Kagome opened her eyes to the morning. Well it wasn't morning in Sesshomaru's room. The windows' drapes' were closed and the room seemed as black as night.

She rolled into Sesshomaru and buried her face in his chest. She knew he was up but that didn't make any difference.

"It is morning mate, you must rise." Sesshomaru whispered to her.

"Five more minutes." Kagome mumbled, already falling back asleep.

Sesshomaru waiting until Kagome was fully back asleep before he scooped her up in his arms. He walked into the spring's room and found the coldest pool of water. He dropped her in.

Kagome gasped and started to shiver as she resurfaced. She glared at Sesshomaru who was chuckling. As she got out he tried to hug her and she avoided him.

"That was mean." She told him, cold as hell.

Kagome walked back into her own room and found some warm, dry cloths. She put on a pair of jeans, like always, and a tee shirt with a sweater over it. She was still cold. She hated anything cold, that's why she hated winter. It threw her off and she already felt a headache coming on.

She sneezed and cursed Sesshomaru, she was just sickness prone and now she would probably have a cold. Joy.

She opened the door and walked downstairs intending to get something to eat and then go back to sleep.

The servants waited until Sesshomaru had joined them breakfast.

"Where are Shippo and Rin?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru before they started to eat.

"I do not know." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome got up and left the dining room. She raced up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time until she reached the children's room. They were, in fact, sound asleep.

She walked over to the two and shook them.

"Come on guys, breakfast is ready." Kagome told them.

At the mention of food the two were up in a moments notice and running down the stairs. Kagome walked after them. She took her place across from Sesshomaru when she returned.

"Kagome will you play with us?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Sure, let's go." Kagome told them.

Kagome walked out with the children to the gardens where they started playing tag as she sat down.

"What have I told you about not announcing your departure?" Sesshomaru asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Bite me; I'm still mad at you." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru shrugged, leaned over and bit her neck lightly and playfully. Kagome stiffened.

"Anything else you want me to do mate?" Sesshomaru asked her huskily.

Kagome, all of a sudden forgiving him, got a sneaky idea.

"I do want something but I don't think we can do it in front of the children." Kagome told him sexily.

Sesshomaru's eye widened slightly and he became aroused.

"Mmm and what would that be my dear?" Sesshomaru asked her, nibbling on her earlobe.

Kagome was caught off guard, what could she say?

"Take a guess." Kagome replied, brushing her hair off her neck and revealing her mark.

Sesshomaru growled and kissed this mark.

"We'll have to work on this." He told her.

Kagome looked at him, not fully comprehending.

"Kagome, if you accept me and choose to become my mate I will make the mark on your neck permanent, marking you mine." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh." Was Kagome's initial response.

"You would, of course, be bonded to me. Meaning that you would have the life span of a demon." Sesshomaru told her.

"Anything else I should know about?" Kagome asked him playfully.

"You'll be the lady of the western lands my dear." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smiled while her mind raced.

Yes she did love Sesshomaru and yes she did want to be with him but did she want to be with him forever? Well that was a stupid question, of course she did. But what was she supposed to say? He hadn't really formally asked her to be his mate. What was she supposed to do? Randomly blurt 'Hey Sesshomaru I want to be your mate'? Wow that wouldn't make her sound stupid in the least.

Sesshomaru had noticed her thoughtfulness. He didn't know weather she was trying to think of ways to reject him or trying to comprehend everything. He could only hope for the best.

"Kagome, come find me in my study after you are done here. We must discuss some things." Sesshomaru told her.

"I won't be long I promise." Kagome told him, kissing him goodbye.

Sesshomaru walked back into the castle than into his study. Everything had to be perfect.

Kagome sat, watching the children run around, as she thought. Did he really want to be with here for all eternity? Was she really good enough for him? Was there a chance he was doing this because he pitied her? No, that would be stupid.

'Besides, he never has liked humans so maybe I warmed him up a little. Hell, I'd love to be his mate but what if I freeze? No, you can do it Kagome.' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk thinking. How was he going to ask her? Was he just going to come out with it and hope for the best or make sure it was the perfect moment and the perfect time?

Both options had there pro's and con's so he decided to wing it, which was very, very, un-Sesshomaru like.

He called for one of his servants.

"I wish for you to prepare my room." Sesshomaru told him.

"How would you like it prepared my lord?" The servant asked.

"Prepare it with a romantic atmosphere and inform the other servants that if me and my lady are disturbed tonight I will kill them on site." Sesshomaru told him.

The servant nodded but lingered a second.

"My lord, I know it is out of place, but the servants are all wondering if you and lady Kagome will mate." The servant told him, waiting to die on spot.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, which caught the servant off guard.

"Tell the other servants that if all goes as planed then tomorrow there will be a new lady of the west." Sesshomaru told him.

The servant smiled, bowed and basically ran out of there.

Sesshomaru knew that his castle wished there was a lady. He also knew that the servants liked Kagome and that was rare, they usually hated the females the other lords sent him to choose from. This brought him to his next task.

Tomorrow, he would have to write to the other three lords and inform them of his mating, if he did.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and looked out the window.

He waited, not for long, for Kagome.

She walked into his study with a small smile on her face.

Sesshomaru smiled back at her and joined her sitting on the couch.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started but didn't exactly know what to say.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both knew what he wanted to ask but he would have to get the words out before Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I wish to know wither or not you wish to be my mate." Sesshomaru told her, which was a good as it was getting.

"Is that a question or a demand?" Kagome asked him, toying with him.

Sesshomaru was starting to get agitated. Why couldn't he just ask her?

"Kagome…will…you…Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked her, blurting it out.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will." Kagome told him, watching as his face lit up.

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her, this was the happiest moment of his life.

Kagome smiled at him and knew that she was truly happy. She no longer loved InuYasha and she had moved on to something better. Something named Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru remembered his plan for the night and knew that he had a few hours to kill, then, he would make her his, forever.

He smiled at his own genius plot, but he would have to keep her away from the room until it was time.

"Perhaps you should go inform the children of our mating." Sesshomaru offered.

"Of course." Kagome replied, kissing him and running off to share her good news with her kit.

Kagome practically raced outside and hugged Shippo really tightly.

"Shippo, I have something to tell you." Kagome told him.

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru and I are mates." Kagome told him, watching as his face lit up.

Kagome didn't know that Shippo would be so happy but she was happy that he was happy. And Shippo was happy that Kagome was happy and him being happy made her even happier…she was happy.

Everything was perfect in her life and she wanted it to last.

How could she know that everything was about to get better?

**Oh burn that's where I'm leaving it until I get back in a few days from camping! Ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I finally got the lemon done. Warning this chapter is REALLY short.**

Kagome sat in the gardens with the children till nightfall. She picked them up and brought them to their bedroom before she slipped into the spring's room.

She disrobed and slipped into a hot spring, washing her hair and body.

A servant came in quickly and told her that Sesshomaru was waiting for her in his room; he needed to speak with her immediately.

Kagome quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her self and her hair.

She made her way to Sesshomaru's room, knocked once and then stepped in.

She gasped; there were rose petals everywhere and candles to create a perfect atmosphere. Sesshomaru made his way over to her and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

The door closed as they made their way to the bed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome laid down on the bed, never breaking their kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked down at his beauty.

"Kagome, tonight I will make you mine…forever." Sesshomaru told her huskily.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kagome replied.

She sat up slightly and took the towel out of her hair and threw it on the ground.

Sesshomaru smiled but it only grew wider when Kagome undid the knot on the towel that was covering her body and threw that towel down to join her other one.

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's body with intensity and want.

"You, my dear, are lovely." Sesshomaru told her.

They kissed again, their tongues dancing the unified dance of love.

Kagome put her hands on Sesshomaru's stomach and pushed his shirt off. Looking at his toned abdomen and his chiseled nature.

Their kisses because more passionate as Sesshomaru's hands started to roam Kagome's body, earning gasps and moans as he went.

Finally his hands made their way down to her womanhood and cupped it.

Kagome gasped and moaned, she was in a bliss so amazing she wished it would never end.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"Make me yours." She panted as he started to rub her.

Sesshomaru groaned as she panted, he wanted her, and he was going to get her.

Slowly Kagome's hands slid down his body, to his pants and then they were pushed off completely to show his impressive manhood.

"It will hurt." He groaned, already feeling his need to be in her increasing.

"I don't care." Kagome panted.

Sesshomaru positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in, breaking her virginity.

Kagome screamed Sesshomaru's name as she was pushed into a world of stars.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips and continued to until he felt her move and groan against him.

He pulled out, causing her to whimper, and pushed back in, causing her to moan.

His paces was slow and easy at first but then Kagome asked him to do what he wanted…go faster and give it to her harder.

Soon enough Sesshomaru was pumping into her with force and at a fast pace, he could feel both of their climaxes coming.

Kagome released herself at the same time as Sesshomaru and he bit into her neck, making his mark permanent.

He licked the blood off her neck as she panted.

He pulled out of her, very relaxed and sweating.

"That was amazing." Kagome sighed in bliss.

"You're amazing." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome smiled and snaked her hand around his man hood that became hard at her touch.

She started to slowly move her hand up and down as he kissed her passionately.

They both started to caress each other in the spots they yearned to be touched until they we're both ready to go again.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome pleaded again, waiting for him to enter her and deliver her into a world of bliss and love.

Sesshomaru entered her and they started at it again, this time going harder and faster than before.

Sesshomaru let his blood beast take control.

His speed became to fast for Kagome to keep up with so she wrapped her legs around his waist and let his blood beast take over.

It lasted only a few minutes and rough, raged mating before they both climaxed again and fell back on the bed, exhausted.

They kissed and smiled at each other.

"My mate." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Yes." Kagome replied, smiling.

The two of them fell into a light sleep as their dreams became filled with each other.

Kagome woke up in the morning in the arms of Sesshomaru who was sleeping peacefully.

She slipped out of his grasp and walked to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and gasped.

There was a crescent moon on not only her neck but over her belly button where a large lump was, indicating pregnancy.

Kagome's abdomen hurt already but she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

She went back into the bedroom to find her mate still sleeping.

"Sesshomaru, wake up." Kagome told him as she gently shook him.

She heard mumbling as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Sesshomaru…I'm pregnant." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru woke up instantly and looked at her stomach.

"Sesshomaru, will it be a pure demon?" Kagome asked him, worried.

"Yes _they_ will." Sesshomaru replied beaming.

Kagome took a second to consider what he had just and finally registered the 'they'.

"You mean…" Kagome asked breathless.

"Yes my mate, you are bearing the two children of the west." Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru and Kagome kissed passionately as his hand rubbed her stomach.

**Well that was the shortest chapter in history. I will be posting the epilogue soon, probably today as well. Sorry about the shortness. I hope you all enjoyed the story. **


	10. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epiolgue of Children's Intentions. I know that the last chapter was short, shorter than I imaginened but It's all I could do. Anyways the epologue will be short as well. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I know its to short to have a good ending.**

The years had past and the scars of the past had healed. The lady and lord of the west were sitting outside on a summer afternoon.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were still so in love that they planned to have other children soon.

Shippo and Rin we're watching their brothers and sisters play as they held hands and talked about their own growing kit.

Shippo and Rin were now older, old enough to have children, and they were planning on it.

Kagome smiled as she watched her children run around the grounds of the castle.

She had, in fact, had twins, both being full demons.

Their son, Arien, was identical to Sesshomaru. He had growing silver hair that was short and deep molten eyes that would one day melt the hearts of demons and humans alike.

Their daughter, Amara, was a cross between Kagome and Sesshomaru. She had deep silver hair and blue eyes as well as miko powers even though she was a demon. She was a demon miko, a union so rare that she would be sought after for many years to come.

"I love you." Kagome told Sesshomaru, kissing him.

"And I love you." Sesshomaru replied, smiling.

"What do you think of our children, I think they are everything I could have ever wanted?" Kagome told him.

"They are but I would like one more thing." Sesshomaru sighed playfully.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked him.

"Another one to go along with the two we have." Sesshomaru told her.

"You want another child?" Kagome asked him.

"I do, I know I had fun making them and I think I'd like to make another." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome laughed and kissed him again.

Arien and Amara came and sat in their parents laps as the sun started to set.

"Mama, I want a sister." Amara whined.

"No, a brother." Arien announced.

They were both so grown for their ages of nine.

"Or you could have both." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yeah!" They two children cheered as Rin and Shippo joined them.

"More children?" Shippo asked.

The four adults laughed and looked at the sky. Rin and Shippo we're happy they had wanted Kagome and Sesshomaru to get together. And truly they had come together because of their children's intentions.

**Alright there's the super short epilogue, stay tuned for more stories.**


End file.
